urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Instruments
The Mortal Instruments series and the prequel The Infernal Devices series are written by Cassandra Clare. Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy It's Urban Fantasy targeted at young adults (teens) but enjoyed by a wide-range of ages. Series Description or Overview A teen girl witnesses people and an event that no one else seems to see. In so doing, she gets drawn into the world of the Shadow Hunters and discovers that she is also a Shadowhunter and that her mother has been hiding a lot things from her. Her mother gets kidnapped and Clary is on her own and brought to the New York Institute for Shadow Hunters. She learns about Downworlders: Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, and Fae and begins to train. Thus begins a six book series about Clary and Jace as well as Simon, Isabel, Alec, and Magnus and their fight against the forces of evil. ~ Hopestar Books in Series The Mortal Instruments: #City of Bones (2007) #City of Ashes (2008) #City of Glass (2009) #City of Fallen Angels (2011) #City of Lost Souls (2012) #City of Heavenly Fire (May 27th 2014) Companion Series 'The Infernal Devices' : (Prequel) #Clockwork Angel (2010) #Clockwork Prince (2011) #Clockwork Princess (2013) Upcomimng Companion Series 'The Dark Artifices': (Sequel) #''Lady Midnight (2015, March) '' #''Prince of Shadows (2016)'' #''The Queen of Air and Darkness (2017)'' Themes * Good vs. Evil: This is pretty self-explanatory. * "The Angel": The Angel is how he is commonly refered to, though his real name is Raziel. Ages ago, Raziel created three tools, called the "Mortal Instruments" (hence the name of the series): the cup, the sword, and the mirror. In the first book, however, only the cup is of signifigance. It is said in Shadow Hunter legend that The Angel took his blood in a cup and gave it to the first Shadowhunters to drink, entrusting them with the task of ridding this world of demons. It is said that if you bring together the mirror, sword, and cup, Raziel comes and grants you a wish, though the mirror has supposedly been lost forever. * Unrequited Love: Describe this theme. * The Complexity of Love World Building Setting New York City Places: * Idris: The home country of the Shadowhunters, this is mentioned often, but never gone to. * Pandemonium Club: It is an all-ages club. * Nacho Mama: It is a neighborhood Mexican joint. * New York Marble Cemetery: This is where the City of Bones is located. It is also called the Silent City. * Taki's: It is a diner in New York. * Magnus Bane's Apartment: * Hotel Dumont: It is the Vampires' lair. * Roosevelt Island: This is where the Renwick Smallpox Hospital is located. * Clary's house: Filled with demons about 2/3 way through the book The Supernatural Types ✥ Shadow-Hunters, Nephilim‎ (half human-angel), Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, Demons, Mermaid (brief appearance bk5), Automatons, Glossary: * Shadowhunters (also called Nephilim): The Nephilim are humans with angel blood in their veins. They hunt and kill demons. * Downworlder: Are creatures that are human-demon hybrids. They are not necessarily evil but can be. "Downworlder" is a generic name for the children of the moon (Werewolves), the children of the night (Vampires), the children of Lilith (Warlocks) and the children of Lylic (the Fair Folk, or Faeries). * Mundane: Humans that are not able to see the Shadow World because they have no Sight. * Shadow World: The magical realm where the Shadowhunter’s society, demons, and the Downworlders live. This world is invisible to the human eye. * The Accords: A treaty that brings an alliance between the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters. * Demonology: The study of demons. * Forsaken: People who were humans and had runes drawn on their faces that casued them to become minions who do whatever the person who created them tells them to do * Seraph Blade: An angelic blade that are used to kill demons. They are each named after a different angel. * Stele: Is the instrument used by Shadowhunters to draw Runes. Described as a slender twig made of whitish-silver material, apparently flexible. * Runes: The marks Shadowhunters use in order to enhance their abilities or protect them. Put on with a stele. Burn/sting when put on skin. * Eidolon Demon: It is a shape-changer. * Parabatai: It means a pair of warriors who fight together--who are closer than brothers. *'Iratze': It is a healing rune * Ifrit: They are warlocks with no magic. They are half demons who can't cast spells. * Kelpies/Selkies: They are kind of faeries. *'Gramarye': It means magic, hidden wisdom. * Lycanthropy: It is a delusion that one has become a wolf. It is also the assumption of the form and characteristics of a wolf held to be possible by witchcraft or magic. * Glamour: Used by Shadowhunters and Downworlders to conceal their activities from Mundanes. Things with a glamour look different from what they truly are. Like hologram. Groups & Organizations: * The Circle: group of Shadowhunters led by Valentine Morgenstern, who rebelled against The Clave and set out to destroy every Demon and Downworlder. * The Clave: The Shadowhunters' government. It is made up of a Council, the Inquisitor, and the Consul. * Conclave: A branch of the Clave * Shadowhunters (Nephilim): A race of humans with Angel blood in their veins, making them slightly superhuman. They are meant to rid the world of demons who slip in through dimensional holes. * Silent Brothers: A group of Shadowhunters who possess the power to see into peoples' minds and depict information. * Mundanes: Normal humans. * Warlocks (Lilith's Children): A race of creatures who is half-angel, half-demon * Vampires (the Night Children): Add a description of this organization. * Werewolves (The Moon's Children) * Faeries (Half Demon-Half Angel): the fair folk: World (write a description) Protagonists ✥ Clary: Main Character, she is the daughter of Jocelyn Fray. The heroine of the book, Clary is a fifteen year-old that soon finds she can see through the glamour into the Shadowhunter World. Simon's best friend. Curious, and often gets into trouble. ~ Shelfari ✥ Jace: A Shadowhunter who lives in the Institute and Clary begins to have feeling towards. Jace Wayland or Morganstern is the first shadow hunter Clary meets. He is good at what he does and he is brave, cocky, and loyal. Jace is pretty outgoing and always has faith in Clary, even in the end. Jace always tries to save everyone, though he sometimes forgets to save himself, especially when reunited with his dad. ~ Shelfari onathan Morgenstern: aka Jace Morgenstern. Lives with the Lightwoods at the Institute in New York City. He is said to be the best Shadowhunter his age. He is described as having golden hair, eyes, and skin, making him popular with girls, although he has never had a serious relationship. He is very arrogant, but is a very kind and thoughtful person underneath, though he tries to hide it. His name comes from his initials, J.C., short for Jonathan Christopher. ~ Shelfari Sidekick Characters *Mortal Instruments Character Guide | Wicked Scribes *Characters - The Shadowhunters' Wiki *List of The Mortal Instruments characters - Wikipedia *The Mortal Instruments Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Cassandra Clare * Website: Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles * Genres: Young Adult Urban Fantasy Bio: "Cassandra Clare was born overseas and spent her early years traveling around the world with her family and several trunks of fantasy books. Cassandra worked for several years as an entertainment journalist for the Hollywood Reporter before turning her attention to fiction. She is the author of City of Bones, the first book in the Mortal Instruments trilogy and a New York Times bestseller. Cassandra lives with her fiance and their two cats in Massachusetts." ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) Contributors Cover Artist Artist: Cliff Nielsen — Official website: Cliff Nielsen: Sci-fi and Fantasy Illustrator Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: Ari Graynor — Source: Greenman Reviews * Audio Book Narrator: Mae Whitman — Source: * Editor: — Source: TMI Source * Designer: Mike Rosamilia * Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Margaret K. McElderry Books, Simon & Schuster Children's, * Author Page: * Bk-1: Hardcover, 485 pages, Pub: March 27th 2007—ISBN 1416914285 * Bk-2: Hardcover, 1st Edition, 453 pages, Pub: March 25th 2008—ISBN 1416914293 * Bk-3: Hardcover, 1st Edition, 541 pages, Pub: March 24th 2009—ISBN 1416914307 * Bk-4: Hardcover, 1st Edition, 424 pages, Pub: April 5th 2011—ISBN 1442403543 * Bk-5: Hardcover, 535 pages, Pub: May 8th 2012 —ISBN 1442416866 * Bk-6: Hardcover, 725 pages, Pub: May 27th 2014—ISBN 1481426303 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—City of Bones (2007): When fifteen-year-old Clary Fray heads out to the Pandemonium Club in New York City, she hardly expects to witness a murder― much less a murder committed by three teenagers covered with strange tattoos and brandishing bizarre weapons. Then the body disappears into thin air. It's hard to call the police when the murderers are invisible to everyone else and when there is nothing―not even a smear of blood―to show that a boy has died. Or was he a boy? This is Clary's first meeting with the Shadowhunters, warriors dedicated to ridding the earth of demons. It's also her first encounter with Jace, a Shadowhunter who looks a little like an angel and acts a lot like a jerk. Within twenty-four hours Clary is pulled into Jace's world with a vengeance, when her mother disappears and Clary herself is attacked by a demon. But why would demons be interested in ordinary mundanes like Clary and her mother? And how did Clary suddenly get the Sight? The Shadowhunters would like to know... Exotic and gritty, exhilarating and utterly gripping, Cassandra Clare's ferociously entertaining fantasy takes readers on a wild ride that they will never want to end. ~ Goodreads | City of Bones (The Mortal Instruments, #1) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK TWO—City of Ashes (2008): Clary Fray just wishes that her life would go back to normal. But what's normal when you're a demon-slaying Shadowhunter, your mother is in a magically induced coma, and you can suddenly see Downworlders like werewolves, vampires, and faeries? If Clary left the world of the Shadowhunters behind, it would mean more time with her best friend, Simon, who's becoming more than a friend. But the Shadowhunting world isn't ready to let her go — especially her handsome, infuriating, newfound brother, Jace. And Clary's only chance to help her mother is to track down rogue Shadowhunter Valentine, who is probably insane, certainly evil — and also her father. To complicate matters, someone in New York City is murdering Downworlder children. Is Valentine behind the killings — and if he is, what is he trying to do? When the second of the Mortal Instruments, the Soul-Sword, is stolen, the terrifying Inquisitor arrives to investigate and zooms right in on Jace. How can Clary stop Valentine if Jace is willing to betray everything he believes in to help their father? In this breathtaking sequel to City of Bones, Cassandra Clare lures her readers back into the dark grip of New York City's Downworld, where love is never safe and power becomes the deadliest temptation. ~ Goodreads | City of Ashes (The Mortal Instruments, #2) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK THREE—City of Glass (2009): To save her mother's life, Clary must travel to the City of Glass, the ancestral home of the Shadowhunters - never mind that entering the city without permission is against the Law, and breaking the Law could mean death. To make things worse, she learns that Jace does not want her there, and Simon has been thrown in prison by the Shadowhunters, who are deeply suspicious of a vampire who can withstand sunlight. As Clary uncovers more about her family's past, she finds an ally in mysterious Shadowhunter Sebastian. With Valentine mustering the full force of his power to destroy all Shadowhunters forever, their only chance to defeat him is to fight alongside their eternal enemies. But can Downworlders and Shadowhunters put aside their hatred to work together? While Jace realizes exactly how much he's willing to risk for Clary, can she harness her newfound powers to help save the Glass City - whatever the cost? Love is a mortal sin and the secrets of the past prove deadly as Clary and Jace face down Valentine in the third installment of the New York Times bestselling series The Mortal Instruments. ~ Goodreads | City of Glass (The Mortal Instruments, #3) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK FOUR—City of Fallen Angels (2011): The Mortal War is over, and sixteen-year-old Clary Fray is back home in New York, excited about all the possibilities before her. She’s training to become a Shadowhunter and to use her unique power. Her mother is getting married to the love of her life. Downworlders and Shadowhunters are at peace at last. And—most importantly of all—she can finally call Jace her boyfriend. But nothing comes without a price. Someone is murdering Shadowhunters, provoking tensions between Downworlders and Shadowhunters that could lead to a second, bloody war. Clary’s best friend, Simon, can’t help her—his mother just found out that he’s a vampire, and now he’s homeless. When Jace begins to pull away from her without explaining why, Clary is forced to delve into the heart of a mystery whose solution reveals her worst nightmare: she herself has set in motion a terrible chain of events that could lead to her losing everything she loves. Even Jace. The stakes are higher than ever in the #1 New York Times bestselling fourth installment of the Mortal Instruments series. ~ Goodreads | City of Fallen Angels (The Mortal Instruments, #4) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK FIVE—City of Lost Souls (2012): The New York Times bestselling Mortal Instruments continues—and so do the thrills and danger for Jace, Clary, and Simon. What price is too high to pay, even for love? When Jace and Clary meet again, Clary is horrified to discover that the demon Lilith’s magic has bound her beloved Jace together with her evil brother Sebastian, and that Jace has become a servant of evil. The Clave is out to destroy Sebastian, but there is no way to harm one boy without destroying the other. As Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle wheedle and bargain with Seelies, demons, and the merciless Iron Sisters to try to save Jace, Clary plays a dangerous game of her own. The price of losing is not just her own life, but Jace’s soul. She’s willing to do anything for Jace, but can she still trust him? Or is he truly lost? Love. Blood. Betrayal. Revenge. Darkness threatens to claim the Shadowhunters in the harrowing fifth book of the Mortal Instruments series. ~ Goodreads | City of Lost Souls (The Mortal Instruments, #5) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK SIX—City of Heavenly Fire (2014): In this dazzling and long-awaited conclusion to the acclaimed Mortal Instruments series, Clary and her friends fight the greatest evil they have ever faced: Clary's own brother. Sebastian Morgenstern is on the move, systematically turning Shadowhunter against Shadowhunter. Bearing the Infernal Cup, he transforms Shadowhunters into creatures out of nightmare, tearing apart families and lovers as the ranks of his Endarkened army swell. The embattled Shadowhunters withdraw to Idris - but not even the famed demon towers of Alicante can keep Sebastian at bay. And with the Nephilim trapped in Idris, who will guard the world against demons? When one of the greatest betrayals the Nephilim have ever known is revealed, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec must flee - even if their journey takes them deep into the demon realms, where no Shadowhunter has set foot before, and from which no human being has ever returned... Love will be sacrificed and lives lost in the terrible battle for the fate of the word in the thrilling final installment of the classic urban fantasy series The Mortal Instruments! ~ Goodreads | City of Heavenly Fire (The Mortal Instruments, #6) by Cassandra Clare First Sentences # City of Bones (2007) — "You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer said, folding his arms across his massive chest. # City of Ashes (2008) — The formidable glass-and-steel structure rose from its position on Front Street like a glittering needle threading the sky. # City of Glass (2009) — The cold snap of the previous week was over; the sun was shining brightly as Clary hurried across Luke's dusty frontyard, the hood of her jacket up to keep her hair from blowing across her face. # City of Fallen Angels (2011) — "Just coffee, please." # City of Lost Souls (2012) — "How much longer will the verdict take, do you think?" Clary asked. # City of Heavenly Fire (2014) — On the day Emma Carstair's parents were killed, the weather was perfect. Quotes *Cassandra Clare Quotes (Author of City of Bones) ~ GR * The Mortal Instruments Series ~ Shelfari (on each book page) Trivia *Lists That Contain City of Bones (Mortal Instruments, #1) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain City of Ashes (Mortal Instruments, #2) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain City of Glass (Mortal Instruments, #3) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain City of Fallen Angels ( #4) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain City of Lost Souls (Mortal Instruments, #5) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain City of Heavenly Fire (Mortal Instruments, #6) by Cassandra Clare Read Alikes — If you like this, you may like these: * Dark Artifices * Infernal Devices, The * Twilight Series * Parasol Protectorate series * Curse Workers series by Holly Black * Dark Angels series * Fallen series * Guild Hunters series * Dark Ink Chronicles * Matthew Swift series * Magicals Anonymous series * Kara Gillian series * Cinder Spires Trilogy * Age of Steam series * St. Croix Chronicles * Vampire Empire series Awards * Abraham Lincoln Illinois High School Book Award (2010) * South Carolina Young Adult Book Award (Finalist, 2009-2010) * Georgia Peach Honor Book Award (Teen Readers) * Pacific Northwest Library Association Young Reader’s Choice Award (2010) * Locus Award (Finalist, 2007: Best First Novel) * An American Library Association Teens Top Ten Award (2008) * Geffen Award (Finalist, 2012: Best Translated Fantasy Book) Notes See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Cassandra Clare | The Shadowhunter Chronicles ~ Author *The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare ~ Goodreads * Cassandra Clare ~ FF * The Mortal Instruments - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Mortal Instruments Series ~ Shelfari * The Mortal Instruments | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare ~ FictFact * Cassandra Clare - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Connected Series Pages: *Shadowhunters World :The Mortal Instruments :Home *Shadowhunters World :The Infernal Devices :Home *Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices *Goodreads | The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare *Goodreads | The Dark Artifices series by Cassandra Clare *Goodreads | The Bane Chronicles series by Cassandra Clare Summaries: *The Mortal Instruments | wicked scribes World, Characters, etc: *Mortal Instruments Character Guide | *The Shadowhunters' Wiki *List of The Mortal Instruments characters - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *The Mortal Instruments: Characters: The Shadowhunters Codex *The Mortal Instruments Series ~ Shelfari News: *Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Author: *Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles *Goodreads | Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) *‎wickedscribecassandraclare.wordpress.com *(3) Cassandra Clare Community, Fan Sites: *TMI Source | Your ultimate Shadowhunter source *Shadowhunters World *Fangirlish | The Mortal Instruments *Cassandra Clare's Blog *Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare (cassieclare) on Twitter *Cassandra Clare (cassieclare) on Twitter Book Cover Gallery City of Bones (2007).jpg|1. City of Bones (2007) by Cassandra Clare —art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-one-city-of-bones/ City of Lost Souls (2012).jpg|2. City of Ashes (2008) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-two-city-of-ashes/ 3. City of Glass (2009).jpg|3. City of Glass (2009) by Cassandra Clare —art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-three-city-of-glass/ 4. City of Fallen Angels (2011).jpg|4. City of Fallen Angels (2011) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-four-city-of-fallen-angels/ 5. City of Lost Souls (2012).jpg|5. City of Lost Souls (2012) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-five-city-of-lost-souls/ City of Heavenly Fire (The Mortal Instruments -6) by Cassandra Clare.jpg|6. City of Heavenly Fire (May 27th 2014) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-six-city-of-heavenly-fire/ Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Angels Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Magical Objects Category:Young Adult Category:Automatons, robots, etc Category:Animated Mechanicals Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Nephilim‎ Category:Set in New York City Category:Super Animals Category:Fallen Angels